


Waiting

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse, alpha!lafayette, also burr and laurens are team wanna be w a.ham, and hamilton isnt hiding he misses hanging out with the mia burr, beta!burr, in which burr is introspective, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens, very drunk everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovely cowritten and edited by Kat. </p><p>ABO rewrite for Wait For It with Beta!Burr reflecting on the very headstrong and arrogant Omega!Hamilton after the wedding reception. Even if he has Theodosia, there's that longing for Alexander he just can't bury beneath his other baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever, went to Colossalcon and then I just didn't feel motivated. I'm working for ideas on the next chapter with Guns And Ships though! So that should be out before the end of this month haha. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for being loyal followers, feel free to check out my tumblr and talk to me there if you want! Also still taking commissions for fic and art. I gotta make an income somehow,,,,, 
> 
> pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com

“I want to meet this girl,” Hamilton laughed, holding onto Burr’s arm tighter, the smell of alcohol so overwhelming on his breath that Burr had to lean back. The omega was always clingy when he was drunk, and tonight was no different now that he had the excitement of his marriage to celebrate. 

Hamilton lead him away from the others, having chased off a drunk Laurens from harassing the beta. Too bad it was too late. The rowdy omega already managed to enlighten the group on Burr’s not-so-secret-anymore affairs. Being drunk wasn’t enough for Hamilton not to jump on the gossip and corner Burr for answers to the accusations either. 

Burr didn’t point out that Hamilton had met Theodosia multiple times at The Hermitage, instead he laughed softly and pulled his arm from the omega. He didn’t need to be reminded of his scent when he left for home. 

“You’re kind, but I’m afraid our relationship isn’t the most lawful.” Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows, dragging a chair out to sit while Burr did the same. 

“Is she an alpha?” He asked, making the beta laugh louder. 

Oh, that’s the one thing she wasn’t. But the list of things she was was long. 

“No, but she’s married to one.” 

Hamilton grimaced, pressing his fingers to his mouth and murmuring, “oh shit.” Burr appreciated the concern; they were both well aware of the social repercussions for having an affair with an alpha’s mate. They both shared that underlying fear of an alpha’s social standing.

“A British officer too,” Burr sighed. He was helplessly in love with a married woman and all he could do was wait for her husband to die in battle to have her hand. 

“What are you going to do?” Hamilton pressed, reaching out to touch his wrist. He had to be intoxicated enough to want to scent with him, Burr mused. Either way, Burr let the omega keep his fingers on his skin, knowing it was meant to be comforting and reassuring. Omegas were touchy to begin with, and honestly, Burr could use the gentle caresses from a familiar one. 

“You should smile more Alexander,” the beta started, ignoring the question. Hamilton retracted his hand and scowled, knowing Burr well enough what he was trying to do. 

“I will never understand you. If you love this woman, go get her!” Hamilton huffed, tossing his hands in the air. “What are you waiting for?”

Burr smiled passively, well aware that Hamilton was right- that he really wouldn’t ever understand him. 

“Congratulations again,” he muttered, standing from his chair. Hamilton watched him, probably too drunk to stand up again. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.” 

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Hamilton repeated as Burr made his way towards the exit. 

He passed Laurens and Lafayette on the stairs, pausing to analyze the situation before Lafayette scowled at him. 

“He’s had too much to drink tonight.” Laurens sat as close as he could possibly be without being in the alpha’s lap. Hamilton’s wedding was hard on the other omega, and Burr could relate.

But he left it at that, and ignored the sniffle in favor of walking towards his house. He wanted to crawl into bed and unwind from an emotionally taxing day. 

Hamilton really was married, and Burr knew he shouldn’t be so hung up on it. There was always a possessiveness he had for the omega; he could admit it to himself that he fancied him. Hamilton was a force comparable to life, love, and death themselves. He advanced so far and so fast, and truly was something Burr could never keep up with.

Maybe throwing caution to the wind and chasing his ambitions worked for Hamilton, but not for Burr; not when he had so much to lose if he made the wrong move. 

Burr was a beta from a long line of alphas, and he couldn’t even honor his alpha parents dying wish that he become a priest because he couldn’t find it in himself to truly believe in a God. Not when all he saw around him was death: his parents, his grandfather, his grandmother, his friends. 

Theodosia, however, she reminded him of life. She was full of it: her smile, her wit, her charm. She was his love, and Burr had to wait for one more death to have her. She knew what it was like to be a beta, she understood how he struggled to stay afloat in an alpha-dominated world, having to watch this omega, Hamilton, with all odds stacked against him, climb over every struggle. Alexander thrived while Burr drowned, and the omega still had the audacity to encourage him to move ahead blindly?

In Burr’s eyes, Hamilton was reckless. He doesn’t have to hold himself accountable for the risk of failure, what that could do to his legacy. Alexander gets to write his own story, and Burr is left to live up to his parents’ legacy. He would be the one who would have to live with the mistakes of rushing into things.

No, Burr made his decision. He’s going to wait for it. 

He knew that he had to be careful, he knew he could only control himself, and if he had Hamilton by his side, he would lose too much. No matter what love had wanted for him. 

Hamilton couldn’t be tamed. He didn’t understand that waiting wasn’t just standing aside while the world passed you up. No, it was expressing a valid strategy, a way of life that would reward Burr for being careful. 

Hamilton acted like an alpha, taking what he wanted, no regards for whom it hurt. And it hurt, of course, it tore Burr up. Burr didn’t have the pleasant scent to fall back on if he found himself in over his head. In fact, he didn’t even fit in with any status, let alone alphas. How could he call himself a beta when he didn’t smell like anything? 

Omegas hated him, alphas didn’t trust him, and betas ignored him. 

Maybe that’s why he found Theodosia, and how she knew what it was like to suffer, that’s why he wrote to her every day. She knew what it was like to be overlooked by every status in her life. Her frail health tainted her scent for good, something Burr could relate to with his abnormal one. 

She knew endotypes didn’t matter in the end, and he’d wait for her because he loved her.

But death took whomever it wanted, whenever it wanted. It didn’t just pick the best of their status, but it left Burr alone, as an orphan to cope with so much loss. Death left him waiting. 

Yet Hamilton was always ignoring these forces to claw his way towards a future so unachievable, and somehow he was always succeeding. He was his own force, where Burr was just waiting for his own turn.

And life was just as cruel, but Burr was willing to keep waiting. 

He would wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known for the record I hate introspective writing. I think it's hard and miserable to attempt and can easily contradict itself and if it wasn't for Kat, I wouldn't have even bothered to try. I love Burr, I think I write him fairly decent, but I hate this stupid self reassuring monologues. 
> 
> kudos and comments really appreciated, truthfully the more reviews I get the more I work on positive reinforcement. U kno how it goes. I can't promise a more consistent updating schedule, but I will get everything done here considering there's about 18 more songs to work with before I can start writing my spinoff ending.


End file.
